


The Golden Hour

by ThallenCambricaltran



Category: Stardust (2007), Supernatural
Genre: (JK) We all know Gabriel's REALLY still alive, Cannon Divergent, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Just mentions though - Freeform, M/M, Not Season 13 compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stardust (movie) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThallenCambricaltran/pseuds/ThallenCambricaltran
Summary: Gabriel, the archangel, the messenger, and ex pagan god, drops by for movie night with one Samuel Winchester.This is just a simple, cute bit of Sabriel fluff and snuggles because we all need more of that good stuff.





	The Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).



> First ever posted fanfic! Yay!
> 
> The first 3 pages wrote themselves, the last few took me until now to finish. This is for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, and you can find that here! (http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/) Shout out to my lovely beta/co-author, @cloversage61, for fixing my spelling and grammar errors (and reminding me to finish writing this.)

It was raining in soft droves, winter cold rain mixed with still warm summer air and whirled together by a fall breeze. The sun was just approaching the horizon, sinking down to be embraced by the rolling plains of Kansas and seeming to seep the world below it with the colors of old stained glass. The gold and silver lined bellies and rain filled clouds arched through the sky, casting shadows and blocks of light across the ground in a mosaic of earthy hues.

Gabriel, the trickster and the messenger, flew to his usual landing place just outside the bunker. It was much simpler to teleport out here and simply walk inside than have to wrangle with the warding surrounding the building, even for him. It was a simple huddle of trees, providing some shielding from the view of unwanted eyes, but almost none from the weather.

The rain fell around him, the water cold but gentle in it’s cascade down his face, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across. By the sun, he loved this weather. It was just perfect for roasting marshmallows, sipping thick mugs of cocoa piled with freshly whipped cream, munching on caramel apples, and…

With a twitch, Gabriel shook himself out of his daydreams, he’d have enough time for that later, but right now, he had an appointment to keep. He popped a lolly into existence and stuffed it into his mouth, candy apple flavored of course, no need to suffer needlessly, and began his trudge up to one of the lesser used of the bunker doors. Sam had altered the bunkers warding enough to let him, but Gabriel himself preferred to use one of the entrances in which he was less likely to run into, you guessed it, Dean. The man still held the tiniest of grudges against him, although he couldn’t imagine why. (Definitely not for killing him multiple times, faking his own death twice and tormenting his brother on occasion.) He himself quite liked Dean, even if he was emotionally stunted, caffeine addicted, and a bit trigger-happy, he was also very entertaining. By this point, Gabe had reached the bunker’s door and shifted inside, his eyes adjusting instantly to the dimmer lighting inside. Shifting his lollipop back into a pocket dimension for later, he quietly closed the door behind him and gave prerequisite glance around him for any others. He knew of course already that none was around, his angelic senses told him the locations of all 3 of the people currently residing in the bunker. And if two of those figures were currently a little closer together than they strictly needed to be, he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Still, he kept quiet as he made his way to his predetermined destination. It wasn’t as if he really needed to be quiet, it was more out of principle, and like, tradition. If he was going to be creeping around, he was going to be doing it well, dammit. Even if he didn’t have anyone to hide from aside from Dean, who hardly counted. By the same way he knew the locations of the others in the bunker, Cas also could sense other living beings. His grace, as an archangel was considerably larger than a mere seraphs, especially since he wasn’t currently masking his presence.

He knows that his brother is aware of his presence in the bunker, now and every time in the past that he has come. And his brother knows that he knows. And he knows that his brother knows he knows. And that was a lot less complicated than it sounded.

Anyways. He followed the now familiar pathway to a now familiar room, footsteps softening instinctively as the sound of soft breathing fell upon his ears. The whispering of a delicate page being turned, the deep thud of a heart beating in a broad chest, red blood rushing through veins and the impossibly gentle sound of lashes brushing against silken cheeks in a soft blink. Gabriel smiled gently as he listened to the sounds that were Sam, that were just as a part of him as the deep timber of his voice, his long legs and powerful thighs, the waves to his hair, the stubble that crept up on his cheeks when he hadn’t shaven in a few days. In Gabriel’s opinion, everything about that stupid moose-man was perfect.

Gabriel lingered in Sam’s bedroom doorway. The positively picturesque moment brought him to pause and gaze upon the scene before him. The old lamps of the bunker, (and Dad, in this moment he sure loved those lamps a lot) the light filtered through in strong amber hues, washing the room in yellows and high contrasts, much as the sinking sun had outside. The golden light of the lamps hit the caramel highlights in Sam’s hair perfectly. Sinking into each wave upon his scalp and clinging to each tendril that fell to caress his face and shoulders. The rays brushed across his face, highlighting cheekbones, and emphasising the cut of his jaw and the shape of his throat. Finally, wonderfully, impeccably, the light touched his mouth in the gentlest of kisses, (as Gabriel wished to be doing now) and gently, so gently, outlined the perfect curve of his lower lip.

“Are you going to come in, or are you just going to be creepy in my doorway?” Gabriel glanced up from Sam’s lips to meet his smiling gaze, and answered in a smile of his own.

“I’d love to come in if I was so invited.” Gabriel teased, still not crossing the doorway, but playfully wiggling fingers in Sam’s direction.

“You’re always invited, you dork, now get over here.” Sam grinned boldy at the archangel and gestured to the spot on the bed next to him, having already marked his place in his book and set it aside.

Gleefully, Gabriel scampered over to Sam and jumped up next to him on the bed, planting a kiss on his lips as he did so and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. His hair is pulled back into a loose bun, (which, in Gabriel’s opinion, was completely hot) and for once he’s not wearing one of his usual flannels and is simply in a plain green t shirt. Pausing his kiss to admire the man before him, he admires the almost scandalous lack of clothing( a single t-shirt and jeans for this man was basically naked), and the way the green hue of his shirt brought out the green in his hazel eyes and highlighted their warmth.

“See something you like?” Sam said teasingly. As Gabriel belatedly realized that he’d been staring soppily at Sam for a number of minutes now. Snapping back into the present, Gabriel wrapped both arms around Sam’s waist to pull him into a tight hug.

“Always, Sam-a-lam.” He said with his best wink and a smirk, pulling a soft laugh from the other man. Gabriel bounced back to better be able to look up at his giant moose.

“So Sammy! What movie are we gonna be watching tonight?” Gabriel asked, clasping his hands together and beaming up at him. In all honesty, he’d seen a number of the movies Sam had shown him before, but, seeing it with Sam at his side gave him new eyes and new appreciation for each one. Although sometimes he thought he enjoyed watching Sam watching the movie more than he actually enjoyed watching the films.

“And we get candy this time!” Gabriel reminded the taller man, who simply rolled his eyes at his antics.

“Yes, but, please go easy on the stuff, for my sake Gabe.” Sam huffed playfully.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, and don’t worry, I’ll make sure there’s like, carrots and raisins and stuff for ya.” Gabe said, knocking his should with Sam’s. Or least tried to, it was more like knocking his shoulder with Sam’s hip, but like, whatever.

“Besides,” Gabriel reminded him, “You get to pick the movie!”

Sam just snorted at that. “I pick the movie every time, weirdo, you hardly know any of their names.”

“That’s because I watch TV shows, not movies, Sam, they’re longer!”

“In shorter chunks over a longer period of time, but yeah, I guess they can be longer.” Sam conceded.

Satisfied that he’d won his end of the argument, Gabriel flopped himself down across Sam’s bed, where they usually chilled while watching movies on a TV Gabriel had summoned a few weeks, (or was it months now?) ago. He’d thought the one in Sam’s room was too small, so of course he’d had to make it bigger.

“So what movie are we watching, anyway?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s this really great film,” Sam gushed, “It never really hit a big audience, but man, does it make you think-…” Gabriel let Sam’s voice trail off in his mind as the hunter stretched to curl around him. Dad, he loved this dork.

“Hey Sam.”

“Yeah, Gabriel?”

“Doesn’t one of us actually need to be standing, to like, put the movie in?” He asked.

Groaning, Sam pulled himself back up to insert the disk, and snagging the remote on his way back to Gabriel, who welcomed him back to the bed with open arms.

“Hello, Sam.” He whispered.

“Hi, Gabe,” Sam chuckled, pulling the smaller man in for a soft kiss.

Turning from Sam, Gabriel snapped his fingers, starting the movie without a need for the remote, and skipping straight to the previews.

“They’re one of the best parts, Sam.” Gabriel insisted as he sensed rather than heard or felt, Sam’s intake of breath.

“But the previews are so old!”

“I don’t care Sam! They’re fun to watch, like little mini movies with cliffhanger endings!”

Sam just tugged his angel closer, and huffed a light laugh into his neck.

\- - - - -

Gabriel gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair in just the way he knew the taller man liked. Gently tugging at the scalp before his fingers continued on to slip through the lengthy strands like silk. Even with Sam’s half asleep as he was, Gabriel could feel the contentment rumble through him, a deep mix between a purr and a growl.

Gabriel sighed softly. He had a large hunter curled up halfway in his lap, (or at least as much of the hunter as he could fit in his lap), and he had a movie that he knew was good (he hadn’t told Sam, but this was one he’d watched already), and his belly was blissfully full of sweets and popcorn. He wasn’t sure he could ever be happier. If he had ever been happier, he was hard pressed to remember it. At least at this moment, while sugar and the musk of Sam’s familiar scent addled his brain. Fingers moving in a common pattern, Gabriel selected delicate bunches of hair from Sam’s head, and in the ancient patterns he had learned as Loki, among the Celts and Vikings of old, began an intricate braiding, one that would fit his beautiful moose warrior, and his hair was just so perfect for braiding…

Sam woke up the next morning cocooned around Gabriel. He could feel a certain tension along his scalp that let him know Gabriel had braided his hair. Again. He really only pretended to be mad for appearances at this point, and Gabriel knew it was all a ruse. Sam shifted gently to work his phone out of his back pocket without waking the sleeping archangel, before snapping a quick selfie of the two of them, for memories sake. Gabriel’s long amber lashes fluttered on his cheeks, and Sam idly wondered if he was dreaming before gently planting a kiss on the sleeping man’s hair. He dropped his phone on the side table, he didn’t need it anymore, and moved to loop an arm back around his angel. He didn’t need to go on his morning run, not quite yet.


End file.
